Honmei
by Onmyuji
Summary: San Valentín: un chocolate. Un accidente. Una odisea en busca de recuperar el Honmei-choco perdido. "Kagome. ¿Me amarás pase lo que pase?" Un Oneshot de San Valentín para todos ustedes.


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi,_ a quien le pertenecen los derechos originales de la serie. Yo sólo utilizo a sus personajes para escribir FanFictions como forma de entretenimiento, así que no me pagan por hacer esto. El poema _Una rosa Blanca_ (el cual verán por aquí mencionado más adelante y es un muy bello poema de amor ;D), pertenece al escritor y poeta irlandés _John Boyle O'Reilly_ y lo estoy usando sin fines de lucro alguno.

_Advertencia:_

_Pensaba hacer de esto un Omake para un FanFiction, pero al final, me gustó más para ser un Oneshot. Es mi segundo Oneshot de San Valentín (lo sé, un poco temprano xD, ¡viva yo! XD), pero me gustó muchísimo el resultado. Espero que a ustedes también._

_Este Oneshot está dedicado a __**Ai no Kuroi**__ =) (Gracias por tu ayuda con el Oneshot n.n), y a __**Samantha**__ (porque aunque he hablado solo un par de veces contigo, me has caído muy bien! :D). Y por supuesto, ¡a todos los fans del InuKag! :D_

_Como saben, la tradición del San Valentín en Japón dista mucho de la realidad occidental, siendo que el 14 de febrero es la festividad por excelencia de las chicas, que luego son respondidas el Día Blanco. Así que espero que no haya problema para explicar el resto. Si hay dudas, yo procederé a responder más adelante. Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber mediante un review :D._

_En fin, espero que les guste. Sin más, os invito a leer._

**Honmei**

**Oneshot Original e Inédito**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

Algún día en el futuro, cuando fuera viejo y tuviera hijos de más de 6 años a quienes contarles esto, se vería al espejo pensando en todo esto de una forma distante, encontrándose completamente ridículo por esto.

Observó su casillero en la taquilla, tratando de encontrar sus uwabaki en medio de tantas cajitas rosas y rojas con listones de los mismos colores; cartas perfumadas y bolsitas de celofán llenas de galletas caseras. Suspiró profundamente antes de sumirse en un sopor desgraciado que se cernió sobre su cuerpo. Repitió el proceso y bajó los hombros, desdichado.

San Valentín. Bendita y desgraciada fecha tenía qué ser.

Aunque le ponía feliz saber que era el primer San Valentín que pasaba con su adorable novia ─Higurashi Kagome, una linda señorita muy popular en la escuela que era conocida por haber rechazado a todos sus pretendientes por tener un interés romántico con alguien más... que para todas las suertes del mundo, era él ─ le preocupaba mucho este día por la condición de _día para acosar oficialmente a Inuyasha_.

Había estado el último mes haciendo comentarios acerca de probar los chocolates de su novia, la cual había insistido en guardar como sorpresa lo que planeaba para este bendito día.

Ojalá fuera chocolate oscuro con almendras... ¡O quizá un pastelillo de chocolate con mucho merengue! Esos le encantaban realmente. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez serían trufas con café... O podría ser que su novia quisiera ser un poco más _romántica_ y al final _terminaran el día juntos_ o-...

No, no. Debía tener la cabeza en frío, pensar en cosas más alegres y atender esa clase de ideas más tarde, cuando fuera necesario.

Suspiró agobiado, antes de frotarse las sienes. Cual era su costumbre de todos los 14 de febrero que había tenido la desgracia de recibir dulces y cartas de amor; sacó todos los paquetes y cartas de su cubículo en la taquilla y caminó con todos ellos hacia el patio, más específicamente hacia el basurero del campus más cercano, donde botó todos los regalos sin ninguna clase de reparo. Justo como lo hizo el año pasado, y el anterior a ese y el anterior a ese también.

Compañeros y compañeras lo veían, como todos los años, con esa expresión que iba desde los celos hasta el temor. Usualmente la gente no lo trataba mucho ese día en particular porque se ponía irritable ─muy, muy irritable─; así que ignoró todo ser vivo que tuviese los ojos directamente en él.

Con el paso más tranquilo, se dirigió por el corredor hacia su aula de clases, ignorando la suerte que estaría por correr al entrar ahí. No sólo encontró que sus compañeros le veían con cierto recelo. Era como si se encontrase de vuelta en la preparatoria, por la forma en que todos le dedicaban atención. Pero entonces la encontró a ella, recargada contra la mesa al otro lado del aula, como si estuviese durmiendo.

Ignorando las miradas acusadoras de sus compañeros de clase, Inuyasha caminó hacia el lugar de Kagome y se sentó a su lado, para luego colocar su mano sobre sus espalda y frotarla suavemente, como tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Era una extraña manía que tenía la costumbre de hacer para que ella reaccionara positivamente a sus muestras de cariño, afecto y atención. Ella se movió suavemente sobre su sitio y se giró a verlo, con el rostro y la voz adormilada.

"Ohayou, Inu-chan." Sonrió ella mientras lo veía, incorporándose en su sitio lentamente. Él no respondió de inmediato. La vio en silencio mientras esperaba a que entrase el profesor o algo así. No tenía deseos de pensar realmente, sólo quería pasar el día entero con su adorable novia ─la misma adormilada señorita que estaba a punto de condenarlo─.

"¿Dónde está mi regalo de San Valentín?" Preguntó con entusiasmo mientras veía indiscretamente hacia Kagome, tratando de encontrar el escondite de su presente. Ella espabiló lentamente antes de responder, algo extrañada por la pregunta.

"¿Regalo?" ¿Había escuchado realmente bien? Estaba un poco ofuscada, tal vez se debía a que aún estaba dormida. "¿Acaso no lo viste en tu cubículo?" Inuyasha parpadeó confundido, demandando una explicación ─quizás traducción─ a las palabras de su novia. "Llegué antes que nadie en el campus y dejé tu regalo en **TU** cubículo, porque sabía que luego se llenaría de chocolates y dulces." Inuyasha palideció mientras la escuchaba decir aquello, tratando de ubicar entre sus recuerdos, algún paquete que pudiese definir como de Kagome. Pero su mente lo traicionó: lo había hecho apropósito. "¿Inu-chan?" Preguntó ella, extrañada.

"Ven conmigo." Le pidió él mientras la tomaba por la muñeca y la levantaba de su lugar, mientras la arrastraba contra su voluntad hacia la salida del aula.

Un grito burlón interrumpió su huída cuando cruzaban el umbral de la puerta del aula. "¡Hey! ¡No sean tan urgidos! ¡Aún queda mucho de San Valentín!" Uno de sus compañeros varones alcanzó a gritar, para la gracia de todos sus compañeros. Inuyasha se detuvo de súbito mientras escuchaba aquella extraña burla ─la cual, bajo otras circunstancias, habría secundando sin el menor reparo─. "¡No queremos un embarazo por aquí!" Esto último hizo sonrojar mucho a Kagome, cuya cabeza comenzó a llenarse de humo caliente. ¿Y qué si Inuyasha realmente quería que _ellos_...? Enrojeció. ¡Se estaba volviendo una pervertida! ¡¿Cómo era posible que pensase en eso cuando Inuyasha no parecía de buen humor y estaba tan irritado por culpa de su regalo de San Valentín?! ¿O es que acaso era una fachada para algún regalo sorpresa para ella? Avergonzada, bajó la cabeza, tratando de evitar que alguien viese su rostro sonrojado.

Por otro lado, aquello molestó mucho a Inuyasha, aunque era obvio que estaba bien consciente de cuál era su situación en estos momentos. Eso significaba que dejaría la pelea para otro día y ahora sólo se dedicaría a resolver el problema del regalo de Kagome ─quién se debatía entre aceptar o no el regalo de su novio─.

Ahora venía un problema: decirle a Kagome que había tirado su chocolate a la basura junto a todos los chocolates que recibió en su cubículo.

"¡Inuyasha! ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Nos perderemos la clase de Nishida-sensei!" Gritó Kagome, sonrojada, tratando de olvidarse de la idea de los planes de Inuyasha; mientras espabilaba ante la prisa con que su novio la arrastraba por los corredores del edificio. Inuyasha la sujetó con fuerza mientras comenzaba a trotar hacia las taquillas y, posteriormente, salir al patio principal. "¡Inuyasha!"

"Kagome. ¿Me amarás pase lo que pase?"

"¿Nani? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Limítate a responder. ¿Me seguirás amando? ¿Pase lo que pase?"

"Por supuesto que te seguiré amando, baka. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"

"Kagome... escucha bien lo que te voy a decir..." E Inuyasha apuró el paso hacia el basurero más cercano ─el mismo en el que había dejado todos sus presentes de San Valentín─, nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de desatarse ─con mucha suerte, quizás saldrían vivos a su primer 14 de febrero juntos─. "Yo... sabes que tengo esta costumbre de tirar todos los regalos que me dejan en mi cubículo y..."

"No entiendo a qué puede venir eso. ¿Es alguna clase de brom-...?"

"tiré." Recitó Inuyasha tan rápido, que por más que Kagome quiso entender sus palabras, le fue imposible.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Ella le observó como quien observa a un bicho raro, obligándolo a ser un poco más claro.

Por supuesto que Inuyasha sabía que estaba por abrir la caja de Pandora y sería su irremediable fin.

"Dije que tiré por accidente tu regalo junto con los otros regalos que recibí..." En ese momento, sintió que Kagome hacía una parada brusca y se soltaba de su mano súbitamente. Inuyasha paró también, temeroso de que no fuera seguro volver el rostro hacia su novia, quien ahora tenía la cara roja... y no precisamente de vergüenza.

"¡Tiraste mi regalo!" Le reprochó ella mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente.

"¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente, Kagome! ¡Yo-...!"

"¡¿Acaso no pudiste revisar de quién era cada uno de los regalos?! ¡¿Acaso no se te ocurrió que yo podría haber puesto mi regalo ahí?!" Ella parecía dolida por lo que su novio había declarado, culpable. ¡Con que así se sentía ser rechazada por Inuyasha! Un molesto escozor apareció en sus ojos y su mano hormigueó. Quería llorar y darle un buen golpe al ojidorado por su estupidez.

¡Y vaya si era una estupidez!

"¡Nunca lo he hecho! ¡Además, jamás antes habías puesto nada ahí! ¿Cómo pretendías que lo imaginara siquiera?" Se defendió él mientras daba un paso hacia su novia, quien se acercó a él también.

"¿Acaso no pensaste en que me habría gustado darte una bonita sorpresa por San Valentín?" Kagome se sintió más molesta aún gracias a ese malestar que amenazaba con hacerla llorar; sin embargo se contuvo. Soportó la sensación; se encontraba demasiado enfadada con su novio. Llorar sólo le haría ver débil.

Durante unos instantes que casi parecieron eternos, ambos se quedaron anclados en el suelo, sin reaccionar o decir algo. Inuyasha empuñó sus manos, avergonzado. Había hecho molestar a su novia por ser tan descuidado. ¡De haberlo sabido! Aunque ella también tenía la culpa. Kagome sabía que nunca revisaba los regalos que dejaban en su cubículo.

Antes de decir algo más que pusiese la tensión peor de lo que estaba, Inuyasha tomó de la mano a su novia bruscamente, estirándola. "Vamos." Kagome forcejeó con él.

"¡¿Ir?! ¡¿A dónde?! ¡No pienso ir a ningún lado contigo!" Aquello fue un golpe bajo para Inuyasha, quien estuvo a nada de soltar su mano y dejarla ir. Sin embargo, alguna extraña sensación en su interior afianzó su confianza y presionó su mano, decidido.

"Pues irás conmigo te guste o no. Te llevaré al basurero donde boté los regalos, me dirás cuál es el tuyo y lo recuperaré. ¡Así que vamos, te digo!" Y la llevó casi arrastrando consigo.

Aunque no tuvieron qué recorrer mucho el campus antes de dar con el basurero en que Inuyasha creía recordar, haberse desecho de todos sus regalos de San Valentín ─inconscientemente, tiritó nervioso al recordar cómo odiaba el 14 de febrero─, encontraron la dichosa caneca vacía. Justamente, el camión recolector de basura ─la de los _reciclables_, específicamente─ había pasado por ahí hacía casi nada; lo cual supuso un fuerte golpe de terror para Inuyasha: una razón más para que Kagome siguiera enojada con él.

Dicen que acciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Por eso, cuando una Kagome que no era capaz de entender qué era lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro ante el nuevo pequeño gran problema de su novio respecto al San Valentín; observó al albino, quien le veía con esa mirada frustrada pero decidida, en una mezcla bastante exacta del cómo debía sentirse, tomó su mano con fuerza y entrecerró los ojos. "Vamos a la planta incineradora." Declaró Inuyasha, de repente, mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida del campus, alejándola más, junto con él. "Recuperaremos ese chocolate."

A pesar de la promesa de su novio, una sensación molesta se asentó en su estómago. Porque, de alguna forma, ella no tenía un buen presentimiento de ese San Valentín. En realidad, el día estaba pintando para ser terrible.

_Lo bueno:_ estaba pasando el San Valentín con su novio, como lo había planeado.

_Lo malo:_ No había chocolates.

_Lo peor:_ Estaban en camino a la planta incineradora.

_El colmo:_ para recuperar el chocolate.

¡Claro! Había dos plantas incineradoras a las afueras de la ciudad y sería pura suerte saber a cuál de las dos había ido a parar el dichoso chocolate. Tuvieron que tomar el autobús hasta la estación del metro y luego transbordar dos veces ─todo fuera por recuperar el bendito chocolate─. Inuyasha no se quejó en lo absoluto de aquello, aunque bien le pareció innecesario que Kagome fuese reprendiéndolo constantemente.

"¡El próximo San Valentín no te daré chocolates!" Prometió ella cuando viajaban en el metro, ella sentada y él de pie a su lado. Discutían ─como era común desde que se conocían─, pero, a ojos ajenos simplemente parecían una linda pareja que se había escapado de clases para pasar el día juntos.

"¡Ya te dije que lo siento! ¡Fue un accidente, Kagome!" Se defendió él, disculpándose por enésima vez en el día. "¡El próximo San Valentín no pondrás chocolates en mi cubículo!"

"Por supuesto que no. Porque no te daré nada." Puntualizó ella, seria y de nuevo enojada.

"¡Kagome, por favooor!" Y a estas alturas del problema, Inuyasha se veía desesperado y frustrado ─y de paso, rogando por un chocolate (porque, aunque tenía su _política_ de tirar los chocolates en San Valentín; para la gente más cercana a él no era un secreto que Inuyasha amaba (no tanto como a Kagome, claro está) el chocolate) ─. Ahora por su estupidez, temía que no fuesen a durar como pareja lo que quedaba de San Valentín. "¡No puedes hacerme esto!"

"Sí puedo. Es un castigo por tirar mi chocolate."

"¡Soy tu novio!"

"¿Y? Puedes comprarte un chocolate e imaginarte que te lo regalé yo."

"¡Eres mi novia! ¡Exijo chocolates!"

"¡Eres mi novio y te exijo que no tires mis chocolates! ¡¿Cómo esperas que te vuelva a dar un chocolate si el primero que te doy en mi vida lo tiraste a la basura?!" Aquello fue como un golpe para ambos. Inuyasha se quedó callado y taimado mientras asimilaba las palabras de ella. Kagome se sonrojó al haber dicho aquello y bajó la vista, avergonzada. Ahora ya no estaba enojada, sino triste. ¡¿Por qué se le ocurrió recordar eso?! Siempre que se acordaba de todas esas cosas se ponía tan mal...

Era siempre por culpa de aquella época que Kagome siempre se ponía triste al recordar. Aquella cuando se conocieron y compartían, viviendo siempre al margen de la antigua novia del chico, quien había terminado con él porque se marchaba del país para nunca volver. Para ese entonces, Kagome había quedado irremediablemente enamorada de él... y habría sufrido tanto que pensó que corazón se rompería de dolor. Pero entonces él volvió hacia ella y, luego de un encuentro de lo más cursi y romántico, él le confesó que la amaba tantísimo.

Recordar aquel oscuro suceso de su vida en que vivieron, hacía que Kagome entristeciera siempre.

Inuyasha pasó saliva con dificultad, sopesando el nuevo estado emocional en que podría encontrarse su novia. Nunca le había agradado el silencio de esa forma, porque le daba muchas cosas qué pensar. Cuando Kagome se quedaba callada de esa forma, era posiblemente porque estaba dormida o le había dado mal en las emociones.

Quiso creer que era la primera, pero era tan ingenuo que bien podría estar despierta y maldiciendo por haberse dejado llevar por un mal recuerdo.

Ignorando las miradas indiscretas de los ocupantes del vagón ─los cuales, por suerte, eran pocos─, se aferró al tubo por el cual pendían los asientos de ese lado del vagón y se agachó frente a su novia, como para verla. Se sorprendió mucho de verla en sus cinco sentidos. Se preguntó si era realmente por sentirse afectada por el pasado. Tenía el rostro rojo y sus ojos se veían vidriosos. Eso le enterneció. Y aunque ella jamás enfocó sus ojos directamente contra los suyos, supo que ella veía a través de él.

Ambos sabían que eso no había sido agradable para ninguno de los dos.

En esa misma posición: ella sentada y él agachado frente a ella; Inuyasha alzó su rostro y lo acercó al suyo, de forma que sus alientos se confundieran suavemente. Kagome contuvo la respiración, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir, dándole a Inuyasha la oportunidad de inclinarse otro poco más para poder besarla...

El no muy brusco freno del metro fue suficiente como para que el encanto entre la pareja desapareciera. Ambos se obligaron a postergar el beso para después al escuchar que era esta su parada ─eso y el incómodo interés que el resto de los ocupantes tenían en ellos─, por lo que bajaron corriendo de ahí en la misma forma que si se les fuera la vida en eso.

Había sido un largo viaje desde la capital hasta ahí. Habían salido temprano por la mañana y ahora, por la posición del sol en lo más alto del firmamento, podrían jurar que era pasado el medio día. Se quedaron juntos en la estación, a escasos metros del vagón que habían abandonado instantes atrás, observando hacia distintas direcciones, sonrojados. A pesar de ser ya mayores, asistir a la Universidad ─pasar algunas bromas de mal gusto por parte de Inuyasha─, aún se avergonzaban cuando alguien los veía ponerse melosos el uno con el otro. Por esa misma razón no pudieron moverse de aquel lugar, debido a que sus pies de plomo aguardaban que la máquina echara a andar.

Una vez que así fue ─y no estaría de más mencionar que los pasajeros aún aguardaban, pegados a la ventanilla, poder ver algo─ la pelinegra estiró su mano y le permitió a su novio que sus dedos se entrelazaran con los suyos, para luego caminar juntos hacia la planta incineradora, la cual no quedaba muy lejos de ahí. Afortunadamente para ellos, no tuvieron que hacer un **largo** viaje hacia la otra planta; para su buena suerte, era la planta que recogía los reciclables de la región donde se encontraba su universidad.

"¿Recuerdas cómo eran las envolturas que tiraste a la basura?" Preguntó Kagome luego de que ambos se metieran de incógnitos en la planta y caminaran entre tantas cajas de cartón, papeles, revistas viejas y periódicos. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Inuyasha, evidentemente nerviosa, siendo que era la primera vez que visitaba una planta incineradora.

"Limítate a encontrar tú caja." Respondió el ojidorado, cuando sintió el apretón en su mano derecha, producto de la presión que ejercía Kagome sobre él. "¿Asustada? ¿Nunca te llevaron a visitar alguna planta como esta en elemental?"

"El día del paseo me dio varicela y no pude asistir." Confesó. Inuyasha soltó una risa divertida mientras caminaba en medio de todos aquellos papeles apilados en orden, buscando justamente los papeles que había traído esta mañana. Kagome se sintió más nerviosa todavía.

"No te preocupes, _mi amor_. Te cuidaré ─como si hubiese realmente mucho de lo cual cuidarte─. No te pasará nada" Sonrió él, imprimiendo en su voz un tono divertido. Ella rechistó molesta mientras continuaban buscando cuando, al girar la cabeza en una dirección lejos del rostro de Inuyasha, Kagome localizó un montón de cajas y papeles sin ningún orden relativamente cerca de ahí, por donde alcanzaba a divisar papeles que iban entre blanco, rosa y rojo.

Rápidamente, haló la manga de Inuyasha, en vista de que el otro parecía más concentrado alejándola de ahí. "Inuyasha."

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Encontraste alguna de esas _revistas shoujo_ vieja que nunca tuviste y quieres ir a ver?"

"Los regalos..."

"¿Qué hay con los regalos? ¿No me digas que hasta ahora es que te pondrás celosa por todos esos regal-...?"

"Inuyasha, acabo de ver los regalos." Interrumpió Kagome, deteniendo a Inuyasha de súbito, haciendo que se volviese hacia ella, demandante.

"¡¿Dónde?!" Gritó él tan fuerte, tan frustrado y desesperado, que Kagome tuvo qué perdonarse por no actuar más rápido y le señaló la dirección por dónde los había encontrado. Apenas ella inclinó su mano en dicha dirección, cuando su novio salió corriendo hacia allá, sin siquiera detenerse a esperarla.

Mientras lo veía desaparecer de su vista, Kagome apuró paso en aquella dirección hasta encontrarse de nuevo con él, quien se había detenido a escasos pasos de la pila que recién había ido a parar a la planta: precisamente la misma en que venía la basura de Inuyasha.

Un pequeño amigo ─un perro para mejores indicios, él cual no tenían ni idea de cómo había entrado ahí─, se movía inquieto entre las cajas, posiblemente buscando entre tantos chocolates que Inuyasha había tirado. Kagome hizo un esfuerzo por evitar acercarse lo menos posible, lanzarse contra el perro y buscar como bólida el _honmei-choco_ que había hecho para su novio.

Y entonces ─mientras su novio reía divertido y de buena gana por lo que estaba viendo frente a sus ojos─ identificó cierta envoltura blanca con motivos de corazones rojos y una pequeña cinta del mismo color: la envoltura de su chocolate... destruida y con el interior a medio comer por cierto perro que escudriñaba por ahí. Un fuerte escozor ─quizás mayor a todos los que había sentido a lo largo del día por el coraje que su novio le había hecho pasar─ se hizo presente en sus ojos. Kagome quiso contenerse, pero antes de darse cuenta, sus ojos ya lloraban como fuentes propiamente dichas, imparables. Se llevó una mano al rostro, confundida, tentando las lágrimas heladas que caían dejando gruesos surcos a lo largo de sus mejillas. Su rostro enrojeció de tristeza. Quiso desplomarse ahí.

Pero antes de hacerlo, gimió lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer la atención de su novio, quien pasó de la diversión al shock absoluto al ver como se desplomaba en el suelo, hecha un ovillo y llorando con desconsuelo.

Su primer _honmei-choco_. El primero que le daba a Inuyasha. El primero que le daba al mismo chico que había añorado por años. Era el primer chocolate que hacía. Desde que se encontraba enamorada de Inuyasha se moría de ganas por hacer uno, y este, que era el primero, era especial para ella. Y un perro se lo había comido. ¡Se sentía miserable!

Inuyasha le observó preocupado, caminando hasta ella e inclinándose rápidamente a su lado. "K-... ¿Kagome?" Le llamó él, tratando de calmarla con su voz.

Pero no funcionó.

"¡Mi chocolate! ¡Mi honmei-choco!" Lloró mientras se tallaba los ojos tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas, pero sólo consiguió que salieran más. "¡Jamás había hecho uno! ¡Pasé toda la noche haciéndolo! ¿Por qué tuvo qué pasar esto?" Lloró Kagome amargamente.

Inuyasha se llevó una mano a la nuca, preocupado. Le había arruinado el día a Kagome por un accidente y ahora ella estaba llorando. Detestaba verla llorar. Quería abrazarla, consolarla, decirle que todo estaría bien. No hacía falta un _honmei-choco_ para estar decidido a corresponder sus sentimientos, porque la amaba.

Pero abrazarla en ese momento no le pareció la mejor opción. Le dio miedo que eso pudiese significar el fin para ambos. Quizás incluso más miedo que la muerte misma.

Incapaz de hacer algo para consolar a su adorada novia, Inuyasha se levantó de su lugar, le dio la espalda y se inclinó de nuevo, atrayendo la atención de la inconsolable Kagome. "Sube." Le pidió/ordenó él, decidido a encontrar alguna forma de retribuir el problema de haber arruinado el 14 de febrero de la pelinegra. Ella, inconsolable como estaba ─se sentía tan mal que no se sentía capaz de culpar o enojarse con su novio por aquello─, obedeció a la petición que la sacaría de ahí...

Atardecía cuando sus pasos los llevaron a los peldaños del Higurashi no Jinja. Inuyasha se paró al pie de las escaleras, dejando que Kagome continuara la última parte del trayecto a casa sola. Ella no se despidió de ninguna forma tradicional de Inuyasha, fuese con un abrazo, un beso o ambos. Simplemente subió los primeros cinco escalones antes de volver su cara desecha al rostro avergonzado de su novio.

No era que esto fuese acabarse pronto. Pero ahora se sentía tan mal como para hacer algo por el bien de ambos como pareja.

"Gracias por traerme a casa. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela." Dijo ella con un tono de voz neutro y vacío, evidentemente alterada por lo que sucedió a mediodía con su chocolate.

Él alzó la vista hacia ella y enfocó sus ojos contra los de ella, enfrentándolos. "Lo siento... de verdad." Se disculpó con el corazón. Pero se sentía tan mal que estaba convencido de que tendría qué hacer algo más que disculparse nada más.

Ella ya no dijo nada, sólo le vio con amargura antes de volver a su camino al Higurashi no Jinja, dejando a Inuyasha con la sensación de que **DEBÍA** retribuirle ─no tanto así, sino arreglar el error, hacerla sonreír de nuevo─ a Kagome el problema causado.

Y así lo haría.

oooooooooo

Eran ya las doce menos trece de la noche cuando entró a su habitación secándose el cabello con una toalla. Hacía horas había vuelto a casa luego de su pantagruélica aventura en pos de un chocolate que había servido de alimento a los perros. Suspiró largo y profundo. No se sentía nada bien. Estaba cansada y había tenido un largo viaje. Un viaje no muy agradable y que la había deprimido, cabe destacar.

Se encontraba tan deprimida, que lo único que deseaba en este momento era dormir y olvidarse de todos esos acontecimientos. Mientras pensaba en eso, caminó hacia la mesita de noche a lado de su cama y tomaba un peine para desenredar su cabello.

"¡Oneechan!" Una vocecilla titiló desde la base de las escaleras hasta el pasillo, directamente a su habitación en ese momento. Kagome volvió su vista agotada hacia la puerta, donde vio aparecer de un golpe a su hermanito menor con cara de susto y sorpresa. Ella no dijo nada ─tampoco traía el humor para regañarlo por no tocar la puerta, como le había enseñado─ así que se quedó ahí, de pie, cepillándose el cabello, como en el limbo. Souta, su hermanito, al verla en este estado vegetal tan inusual en él, procedió a hablar sin esperar. "¡Oneechan! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Inuyasha-oniichan está allá abajo y está herido!" Gritó él mientras corría hasta ella y le tomaba la mano, como para llevarla. Kagome reaccionó ante aquella última frase. Para ella _**ya**_ no era usual escuchar _Inuyasha_ y _herido_ en la misma oración ─siendo que había dejado las peleas callejeras a raíz de que inició una relación amor-odio previa a su noviazgo─, lo que fue suficiente para que soltara el peine y corriera directamente escaleras abajo en pos de su novio.

Mientras se acercaba, pudo escuchar desde las escaleras sus gemidos de dolor, sonido de fondo a los alaridos preocupados de su madre, quien soltaba **LA** reprimenda sobre el chico. Apenas caminó por el pasillo cuando casi se precipita contra la sala de estar, donde encontró a su novio con una herida profunda en el brazo derecho y la oreja izquierda sangrante ─lo supo por la mancha roja en su cabello─. Además de ello, traía golpes y contusiones por donde se alcanzaba a divisar la piel.

"¡Aw, aw, aw, aw, aw! ¡Eso duele!" Se quejó Inuyasha mientras la madre de los Higurashi tomaba la cabeza de Inuyasha, inspeccionándola con ojo clínico.

"Eso te pasa por ser tan descuidado. ¡No sé donde te metiste, pero tu madre, que en paz descanse, debe estar feliz de que me preocupo por ti, jovencito!" Y diciendo esto, le dio un jalón a la oreja sana. "Espero que esto te haya enseñado una buena lección."

"¡Inuyasha!" Gritó Kagome con fuerza, a pesar de que ya se encontraba en la sala. Su madre e Inuyasha le volvieron a ver, sorprendidos por la rapidez con que había bajado y el terror que había en sus ojos. El ojidorado volvió su vista a la madre y la vio sonreír, como si fraguase una venganza cruda y maligna.

"¡Hija, qué bueno que has llegado! ¿Quieres hablar con Inuyasha-kun? Los dejaremos a solas para que hablen, ¿De acuerdo?" Sonrió su madre con esa proverbial paciencia mientras se levantaba de su sitio y le acercaba a su hija el botiquín de primeros auxilios, para luego llevar arrastrando a su hijo fuera de la sala ─puesto que parecía muy curioso con lo que estaba por desatarse ahí (quizás creyendo que se trataría del Apocalipsis)─.

Inuyasha sintió que el mundo se encogía y no le quedaba forma de escapar de lo que estaba por desatarse. Pero de todas formas no lo demostró. Se comportó con toda la normalidad del mundo y, como si nada estuviese pasando, levanto su mano buena y saludó. "¡Yo!" Dijo él, viendo a su novia, quien ya se encontraba en pijama y el cabello húmedo recién cepillado.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba en peligro cuando vio que en el rostro femenino se divisó una mueca similar a la de los niños cuando tratan de contener el puchero. Inuyasha tragó saliva con dificultad mientras la veía apretar el botiquín y sentarse con él.

"¿Cómo puedes saludarme como si nada estuviese pasando? ¡¿Acaso no te has visto?!" Vociferó ella, alterada, mientras ponía el botiquín a un lado y sacaba de ahí el antiséptico y preparaba gazas para limpiar. "¿Dónde fuiste a metert-...?" Lo vio con más detalle, específicamente, la horrible marca de su brazo. "¿Es esa una mordida? ¡Mou! ¡¿Pues a qué estuviste jugand-...?!" Kagome alistaba el material que utilizaría mientras le mostraba la mano a Inuyasha, a modo de que pedía el brazo del mismo y lo examinaba.

"Kagome." Ella calló mientras veía a su novio, quien con seriedad, continuó. "Yo... ¡Carajo! ¡De haber sabido que Yumimura-san tenía un par de _pitbulls_ en su jardín, jamás habría-...!" Inuyasha calló antes de ser interrumpido por Kagome. Había dado información de más.

"¡Te atacaron!" Gritó Kagome más fuerte, mientras colocaba el antiséptico sobre la marca sangrante de mordida sobre el brazo de su novio, quien aulló de dolor. "¡No me dirás que esto te duele! ¡Un par de perros te atacan y te quejas de un antiséptico!" Limpió fuerte, con más saña "¡Dios Mío! ¡¿Ya viste lo profunda que es?!" Esta vez, la pelinegra limpió cuidadosamente la herida al ver cuán profunda era, evitando lastimarlo. Él hizo soniditos quejumbrosos, pero no volvió a exclamar que le dolía o algo. Luego de una ardua labor de limpieza silenciosa, le vendó el brazo y lo observó, como si hubiese esperado que dijese algo en todo ese tiempo. "¿Me vas a decir por qué te atacaron? ¿Sabes que sentí que me moría cuando Souta me dijo que estabas herido? ¡Eres un inconsciente!" Ella le reprochó. Inuyasha bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

"Lo siento. Todo lo que he hecho hoy ha sido arruinarte el día." Ella sintió que un nudo se le hacía en la garganta al escucharlo repetir aquello tan arrepentido y avergonzado. Eso la enterneció.

"Daijobu. Lo que pasó en la mañana ya no importa. Lo importante es que estás b-... ¡¿Inuyasha?!" Kagome olvidó su labor de curandera cuando vio que Inuyasha alcanzaba una rosa en perfecto estado hacia ella. Era blanca, con las puntas rosadas, casi rojas. El rubor le subió a las mejillas, su corazón latió más fuerte, aguardó.

"La rosa roja habla en susurros de la pasión. La blanca exhala el aroma del amor. La rosa roja es un halcón... la blanca una paloma." E Inuyasha se sonrojó mientras hablaba. "... pero yo te envío un botón de rosa, blanco como la crema, con huellas de rubor en la punta de los pétalos, pues el amor más puro tiene un beso de deseo en la punta de los labios..." Él movió la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras esperaba pacientemente la reacción de su novia. Ella no dijo nada, sólo se quedó quieta, sin saber que decir. "¡Kagom-...! ¡Ouch!"

"¿Desde cuándo eres tú el poeta y el escritor?" Exclamó Kagome, recelosa, mientras colocaba una gaza empapada en antiséptico sobre la oreja sangrante de él. Inuyasha continuó gimiendo.

"Desde que me enamoré de ti." Confesó él, sinceramente. Ella continuó limpiando la herida, esta vez más suave y cariñosa. "Yo... como no tengo dinero para reponer el chocolate que hiciste... quise regalarte flores. Yumimura-san ─mi vecino─ tiene un jardín lleno de flores bonitas... así que entré a su jardín y tomé un par de flores, pero..."

"... Entonces te atacaron. Con la justa razón, Inuyasha, invadiste propiedad ajena."

"¡Lo hice por ti!"

"¡No tenías qué hacer nada por mí!"

"¡Tenía qué compensarte lo de esta mañana!"

"¿A expensas de que un par de animales te atacaran? ¿Crees que me hace feliz saber lo que hiciste?"

"¡Estabas sufriendo!"

"¡Sí! ¡Me deprimí porque fue el primer chocolate que hacía! ¡No es como si no fuera a volver a hacer uno!"

"¡Pero sufrías!"

"¡He sufrido más sabiendo que te has herido por mi culpa!"

"¡Estabas sufriendo! ¡¿Qué parte de _estabas sufriendo_ no entiendes?!"

"¡Ese no es motivo suficiente y lo sabes!"

"¡Quería que este día se salvara aunque fuera por esto...!" Y entonces calló. Había dado demasiada información. Se encogió de hombros con el brazo bueno, mientras se avergonzaba por lo que acababa de decir. ¡Carajo! No era como si Kagome tuviese qué saberlo. Aunque de todas formas tendría qué decirlo si quería su perdón de verdad. "Me... asusté. Pensé que podríamos terminar por culpa de mi estupidez con los chocolates. Dejaría de amar el chocolate... y lo que fuera, por ti." Ella se enterneció al escucharlo hablar con tal verdad. Y es que aunque no era típico escucharlo decir cosas así... el que lo hiciera la colocaba feliz...

"Idiota. No tuviste qué hacerlo." Dijo ella quedamente, mientras tomaba una venda y procedía a vendar la oreja. "Eres increíble, Inu-chan. ¡Mira como te han dejado! Eres un tontito." Murmuró ella distraída mientras pasaba la venda alrededor de su cabeza, para evitar que tocase la oreja. "Por cierto..." Y ella se acomodó frente a él, de forma que sus rostros estuviesen a la misma altura "Mejor que te quede claro esto. No. Te. Voy. A. Dejar. ¡Te amo mucho como para hacerlo! No importa que tires a la basura todos los chocolates que te dé ─Pero **NO** lo vuelvas a hacer─, no te desharás tan fácil de mí." Y sonrió ella, para luego inclinarse contra su frente y dejar un beso ahí. "¡Listo! Espero que no trates de jugar con tu oreja. No la molestes hasta que se cure, ¿De acuerdo?" Le advirtió la chica de ojos almendras al ver su trabajo terminado y le sonrió. "¡Ahora iré a buscarte algo para quitarte esa ropa ensangrentad-...!" Ella se levantó de su lugar y estaba por caminar hacia el pasillo en pos de algo para que su novio se cambiara de ropa, cuando sintió que él la sujetaba fuerte por la muñeca.

Ofuscada alzó su vista hacia él, sólo para encontrar su penetrante mirada. "No te vayas... quédate conmigo..." Kagome sintió que toda la sangre bombeaba a su cabeza de súbito, lo que la puso nerviosa. Aun así no se negó. Se volvió a su lugar y se sentó a lado de Inuyasha, quien finalmente pudo darle aquella rosa ─sobreviviente de una masacre y un par de pitbulls─ a su novia, recibiéndola gustosa. Luego pasó su brazo vendado por los hombros de Kagome, atrayéndola en un abrazo.

Se quedaron así un largo rato, en silencio. Lo único que pudo escucharse en la habitación, fue el sonido de las manecillas del reloj en l pared, que se movían cada vez más rápido y que de la nada marcaban cuatro para la una.

"¿Sabes? Hay algo que he querido hacer todo el día..." Comentó Inuyasha distraído mientras acariciaba lentamente la espalda de su novia, quien se erizó al sentir el suave contacto "¿Qué pasa? ¿Te pone nerviosa que haga esto?" Preguntó él, soltando una risilla feliz, repitiendo la caricia.

"¡No te rías de mí!" Enrojeció ella mientras hundía la cabeza en la ropa sucia de él. Inuyasha colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, acariciándola. Eso se sentía bien. Ahora se sentía más feliz. La sintió jugueteando con la flor en sus manos. Ella alzó la vista y le vio con cara de pregunta. "Ne, Inu-chan."

"Hmmm."

"¿Y mi beso dónde está?

"Oh, ¿Finalmente quieres un beso?"

"Lo prometiste."

"Yo jamás prometí nada"

"Lo dijiste en tu poema"

"¿Quieres un beso?" Kagome ladeó su rostro mientras volteaba en una dirección lejos de la vista de su novio al escucharlo preguntar aquello. Parecía divertido por su reacción. "¿Sí? Yo he esperado todo el día por un beso."

"¿Y qué es lo que está esperando, señor Tais-...?" Y antes de alcanzar a mover su rostro, encarar a su novio y terminar de responderle, antes de que pudiese decir algo, sintió que él la impulsaba hacia su propio cuerpo y luego unía sus labios a los suyos. Y aunque no opuso resistencia al principio, pronto se vio en la necesidad de separarse de él a falta de aire, aunque no lo suficiente como para sentirse ajena al calor que Inuyasha emanaba.

Antes de poder besarse de nuevo y seguir en su hora _fluff_ ─bien merecida después de tener todo el día arruinado─, un par de pasos se movieron en dirección a la sala de estar, donde la pareja comenzaba a ponerse más y más melosa ─especialmente cierto albino que comenzaba a jugar contra la oreja de su novia─. Y antes de que ambos pudiesen continuar, un hombre ya mayor ─el desaparecido abuelo Higurashi que no había visto a Inuyasha cuando llegó hacía minutos, quizás horas, atrás─, irrumpió en la habitación, enojado y adormilado, observó a un medio ensangrentado y vendado Inuyasha que detuvo las muestras de afecto a su novia y lo señaló.

"¡Largo de mi casa! ¡Muchacho inmoral que quiere pervertir a mi nieta!" Señaló el anciano mientras Kagome e Inuyasha enrojecían hasta las orejas.

"¡Papá! ¡Inuyasha-kun está herido!" La madre de Kagome apareció detrás del anciano y lo tomó de los hombros, guiándolo de regreso a su habitación, aunque el hombre seguía gritando cosas sin sentido que aludían a un Inuyasha pervertido. "No se preocupen. Me encargaré de que no vuelva a interrumpirlos." Sonrió la mujer mientras los volvía a ver antes de regresar a su trabajo.

Pero luego de eso, ninguno de los dos se sintió capaz de seguir con lo que estaban.

Inuyasha respiró profundo. Algún día en el futuro, cuando fuera viejo y tuviera hijos de más de 6 años a quienes contarles esto, se vería al espejo pensando en todo esto de una forma distante, encontrándose completamente ridículo por esto.

_**¿Owari?**_

_**PS.**_ Aquí les traigo notas culturales respecto a este Oneshot y que creo que les interesarán:

En Japón, la basura se recoge por partes. Todo se divide específicamente y se limpia/lava antes de que se recoja. En Japón la tienen dividida en doce grupos:

_**Las que se sacan tres veces por semana:**_

1. Restos de comida.

2. Pilas usadas.

3. Aerosoles, sprays.

4. Basura inorgánica.

_**Las que se sacan una vez a la semana:**_

5. Plásticos.

6. Latas.

7. Cristal.

8. Botellas de plástico.

9. Metales pequeños (como unas tijeras, clavos, cosas así).

_**Las que se sacan una vez al mes:**_

10. Ropa.

11. Papel, cartón, revistas (obviamente todas deben tener un orden. Esta basura se divide en dos: la que se recicla y la que se incinera. Así que ya saben a qué clase de basura me refería en el FanFiction)

_**La aparte:**_

12. Objetos grandes y pesados, como inmuebles del hogar, no son retirados por los recolectores de basura que pasan a lo largo del mes. Por el contrario, para esta clase de basura se le debe llamar a los encargados correspondientes, para que ellos pasen a tu casa y se los lleven. (Son del tipo que no van en la basura).

_**GLOSARIO:**_

_**Uwabaki:**_ Son las zapatillas que utilizan en las escuelas para andar en el interior del edificio_**.**_

_**Ohayou:**_ Significa "Buenos días"

_**-chan:**_ Sufijo empleado para denotar cariño hacia alguien

_**-sensei:**_ Sufijo empleado para nombrar a los profesores

_**Nani:**_ Literalmente significa "¿Qué?"

_**Baka:**_ "Tonto"

_**Shoujo:**_ Es todo aquel género de anime y manga que está dirigido a público femenino hasta los 18 años (es decir, de 18 o menos). Cuando es un Shoujo para mayores de 18 años, recibe el nombre de _Jousei_.

_**Honmei-choco:**_ Esto es cuestión de costumbres. En Japón, el 14 de febrero, las chicas están acostumbradas a hacer dos tipos de chocolate. El primero de ellos es el giri-choco, el cual usualmente termina siendo comprado y es el chocolate compromiso, el cual se le da a todo mundo, desde amigos y todo eso. Por otro lado, el Honmei-choco se hace a mano y sólo se le regala a la persona que uno quiere o que le gusta.

_**Higurashi no Jinja:**_ El nombre que recibe el Templo Higurashi.

_**Oneechan:**_ Literalmente significa "Hermana mayor"

_**-kun:**_ Sufijo utilizado en hombres para referirse a ellos con cierto grado de confianza y cariño.

_**Mou:**_ Es como una expresión para denotar sorpresa.

_**-san:**_ Sufijo utilizado para denotar respeto.

_**Daijobu:**_ Frase para animar a alguien, para pedirle que se calme, para decirle que todo está bien.

_**-chan:**_ Sufijo que denota cariño y se usa con ambos géneros.

Y pues eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado este Oneshot, así como a mí me encantó escribirlo. Lo tengo desde hace unos meses, pero como se acerca la fecha de San Valentín, pensé... ¿Por qué no subirlo? Y aquí está.

Pronto me verán haciendo de las mías por FanFiction nuevamente. Así que mientras tanto, un saludito a todos los que leen y espero que tengan un feliz San Valentín (yo lo tendré, con mi novio precioso que tanto amo y adoro. ¡Te Amo Gabito!).

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


End file.
